


知否（12）

by JRY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRY/pseuds/JRY
Kudos: 13





	知否（12）

随着一声船鸣，张九龄终于可以上岸了。他正托着行李准备从房里出去，一个人影飞扑过来把他直接撞到了床上，“哎哟！”  
王九龙泪眼婆娑的看着他，十足一个日夜担心出海打渔的丈夫会不会遇到危险的小媳妇模样，总算是把丈夫盼回来了。  
张九龄勾着他的脖子，又开心又担心，“你怎么来了，不是说饼爷不让你来的吗？”  
王九龙好不容易把他盼回来了，少看一秒都是亵渎，紧紧的抱着他，生怕一松手张九龄就跑了，“我不管！挨板子也要来！”  
张九龄被他勒的直喘粗气，“你先让我起来好不好？”  
“不好！”王九龙抱得更紧了，张九龄有些喘不上气了，“王少，我，我呼吸有点困难。”  
王九龙听到这话，不怀好意的笑了，明明看着跟旺仔广告上的画一样，应该是单纯美好的，可现在只剩下我要把你吃掉，“需不需要我帮你呼吸啊？”  
张九龄立马羞红了脸，虽说已经上过床了，可这么暧昧的躺着，被撩拨着，耳根还是会发烧，“你别闹，先回去好不好？回去之后你想怎么样就怎么样，行吗？”  
王九龙嘟着嘴，一脸的不情愿，像得不到橱窗里心爱玩具的小孩就是赖着不肯走，他就赖在张九龄身上不愿动弹。  
张九龄哄道，“你先起来，不然一会儿饼爷该看见了。”  
他委屈的望着，没日没夜的处理完手上的事情，就是为了能来接他，张九龄倒是一点都不想见自己的模样，“知道你今天回来，昨天连夜把事情都处理了，才能来接你。”  
“所以你一夜都没睡吗？”原来被人疼爱是这样的甜糯，心里苦的人只需要一点点甜，就能被填满，如果李鹤东曾是给了他那一丝甜的人，那眼前的王九龙就是想把他放进了蜂蜜罐子里。  
王九龙故意拿自己毛茸茸的头发在他胸膛蹭着撒娇，“嗯。”  
想到他为了来接自己这么辛苦，心疼道，“也不是隔得很远，你何必这么幸苦的来回奔波呢？”  
“张九龄！你就这么不想早点见到我吗？”王九龙认真生气的模样让人看着又好气又好笑。  
“不是，我不是这个意思。”王少的小孩脾气真是属狗的，说来就来。  
王九龙总是不安，他好怕张九龄会跟李鹤东走，当知道他没走的时候，差点兴奋的从公司的顶楼跳下去，“我想你了。”  
张九龄掰过王九龙白嫩的脸，满腹的心事都化为了乌有，轻声道，“王少，我想你了。”  
然后抱紧他，狠狠的吻下去，从舌尖到舌根，从上颚到牙齿，用了所有的力气去侵略他口腔的每一个细胞。王九龙被这个措不及防热烈的吻搞懵了，任凭张九龄的舌尖在自己的舌上翻腾，用他灵巧的舌头传递着这些日子的思念，每一寸相思都在舌尖翻滚，牙齿狠狠的朝着下嘴唇咬下去，鲜血的味道在口腔弥漫，是这般甜而不腻。  
王九龙疯狂的吮吸着，不把他吸干净就决不罢休，仿佛要将他吞噬才甘心。  
船外嘈杂，王九龙完美利用自己大长腿的优势，一勾脚关上了门。手顺着衣服的折痕往下滑落，一颗颗解开扣子，张九龄由着他将自己扒了个干净，双腿勾住他的腰，摆成一个大大的X放在他身后，整个人的重量都挂在了王九龙身上。  
吻得时间太久，两个人都因为缺氧面色通红，还是迟迟的不愿放开彼此。早已经坚硬的象鼻子，在穴口摩擦，酥酥麻麻的刺激着张九龄的每一寸欲望，他想伸手去抓象鼻子却被无情的压在了床上，王九龙不怀好意的笑着，一只手就钳住了他的两只手腕，张九龄的下面特别好看，干干净净的像块没有任何修饰的奶油蛋糕，俯身吻在了他害羞的小骨头上，嘴唇轻触，呼吸拂过，小骨头跟主人一般害羞的往里躲了躲。  
“别。”张九龄猜到他想干什么，脸涨的通红，又羞又甜。  
王九龙轻轻的从上往下用牙齿轻触着小骨头，凸起的两个小球像是会呼吸般的收缩，张九龄扭动身体表示抗议，抗议失败又被压住了双腿，失去了反抗的空间。  
齿间轻触，每一个细胞都在欢呼雀跃，张九龄拼命的压制，可身下的流水已经不受控制，坏心眼的家伙，故意问道，“要不要进来？”  
张九龄羞的不行，心里一阵难受，这算什么，嘴里说着心疼，行动上却是羞辱，撇过脑袋，不想搭理。  
王九龙知道他敏感，原来不止，他还有骄傲，不是可笑廉价的自尊的心，是百年一贵族的气质，王九龙有些恍惚，喃喃道，“你是谁？”  
张九龄瞪大了眼睛，缓缓的正过脑袋，这句话是这两天听得最多的一句了，你是谁，我也不知道我到底是谁，他望着王九龙，轻声道，“张九龄。”  
他不再多问，也不想问，他见过太多残酷的真相，不如不知的好，是谁都不要紧，你在身边就好。终于放开了张九龄的双手，像煎双面鸡蛋一样，将他翻了过去，慢慢的把自己的象鼻子推进了他的身体，双手顺着好看的背脊往下流转，一只停在尾骨处来回摩擦，另一只在勾着小骨头在身下玩耍。  
象鼻子一开始只是在浅处徘徊，然后试探性的往前滑动，完全是润物细无声的享受，张九龄舒服的趴着，纵情和纵欲往往是一件事，情不知所起，欲望而生。  
看他这么舒服，象鼻子又开始调皮了，猛地往前一探，准确的找到了身下的小人的G点，张九龄根本来不及反应，压着喉管里呃呃唔唔的声音，小骨头已经喷涌而发，湿滑粘稠的白色液体像乳胶一样搭在王九龙手心，他蹙着眉，狠狠地往张九龄紧翘的臀上拍了一巴掌。  
“唔~”身下的小人唔唔的踢着腿表示抗议。  
“射就射，也不知道说一声！”王九龙用宠溺的语气说着责备的话，身下的小人怎么可能害怕，越发放肆，竟然往上抬了抬腰，吓得王九龙赶紧按住他的腰，又是一巴掌打在他臀上，这次带了几分力，屁股上粉粉的两处巴掌印，像小姑娘脸上好看的两团胭脂。  
王九龙打完人立马后悔心疼，抽了床头的纸巾擦了手，赶紧揉，“你再敢抬腰我就继续往下深了！你也不怕伤着自己！”  
张九龄猛地踢了两下小腿，呜咽的声音像只被冤枉了小宠物，“疼！”  
王九龙更心疼了，本来只是粉红的两处红晕硬生生的被他揉成了高原红，不知道的还以为是挨了打，连忙柔声哄，“哪儿疼？”  
他委屈的嘟着嘴，把自己埋在枕头里，“屁股疼！里面也疼！”  
王九龙连忙搂住他，手上不敢停，象鼻子不敢动，继续哄道，“那我出来，好不好？”  
张九龄不说话，只是把头埋得更深。王九龙以为他是真的难过了，赶忙往外抽身，却被两股之间夹得紧紧地，埋着脑袋偷笑的小人笑的蝴蝶背都要飞起了，王九龙无奈，这还是个调皮的祖宗。  
“哥说太调皮的小孩是要受惩罚的。”王九龙知晓了小人的心思，哪里还容的他放肆。  
手心里揉着小骨头，故意用指尖去挠它，还好前两天刚刚修了指甲，不会伤到他。抓着小骨头轻轻的往大腿内侧最嫩最敏感的肉上面戳，张九龄像只被抛上岸边的鲶鱼，来回上下的摆动身体，想要合拢双腿却被王九龙用双腿勾住，反而分的更开了。  
张九龄被挠的浑身打颤，私处如小溪涓涓的往下淌，象鼻子还在体内，又不敢大动作的扭动，怕伤到王九龙，大腿被人实实在在的坐着，难受的不要不要的，面对王九龙也不知为何就是不愿意讨饶，“痒~，唔~痒~”  
王九龙搂着他的手游离到张九龄的胸前，故意撩拨两颗小樱桃，刻意放低了磁性的嗓音，充满了黑色的诱惑，“九龄，不要再叫我王少了，好不好？”  
张九龄鼻头发酸，抬起头，勉强扭转到与他对视，身下是性，眼前是爱，恍惚间这一切都像假的，却又假的这么真。王九龙像自己握在手里的沙，无论抓的紧或不紧，总会流走，不安的何止你，他不该动了真心，只当做自己就是张九龄。  
千头万绪像电影片段从脑海闪过，也只有这一个字，才是此刻的缱绻反侧，“好。”


End file.
